fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Raven Tail
|base of operations= Raven Tail Guild (Former) |status= Disqualified |leader= |members= *Alexei *Nullpudding *Flare Corona *Obra *Kurohebi |temporary members = |former members= |manga debut= Chapter 267 |anime debut= Episode 155 |image gallery= yes }} Team Raven Tail was the team that represents the Raven Tail Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 The team is later disqualified, its members arrested, for violating policies. As a direct result, Raven Tail is now also prohibited from competing in the Games for the next three years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 15 Creation In order to take part in the Grand Magic Games and be the number one guild in Fiore, Team Raven Tail is created with Nullpudding, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi and Ivan Dreyar, under the alias "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 15-16 The true goal of Team Raven Tail is actually not to win the Grand Magic Games, but to find out the location of Fairy Tail's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire. Raven Tail was created to be the ultimate anti-Fairy Tail guild. Their goal during the Grand Magic Games was to focus all their attacks towards Fairy Tail and sabotage their progress. To this end, they are not above cheating, sneak attacks, and specifically targeting members of said guild. If failure is met for any member, Ivan will be swift to deal out punishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 5-6 Preliminaries Team Raven Tail participated in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they had to be the first eight to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Raven Tail passes on to the main event in 3rd place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Raven Tail competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Raven Tail selects Nullpudding to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 *Nullpudding finishes in second place, earning Team Raven Tail 8 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Flare vs Lucy After coming second place in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 1, the organizers choose Flare Corona to compete for Raven Tail. *Flare Corona battles Lucy Heartfilia from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 *Flare wins the battle (through the help of Obra), earning Team Raven Tail 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 17 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Raven Tail competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Raven Tail selects Kurohebi to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Kurohebi finishes in second place, earning Team Raven Tail 8 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 Battle: Toby vs. Kurohebi After coming second in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 2, the organizers choose Kurohebi to compete for Raven Tail. *Kurohebi battles Toby Horhorta from Team Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 *Kurohebi wins the battle, earning Team Raven Tail 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 11 Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Raven Tail competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Raven Tail selects Obra to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organizers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Obra steps out of its puppet and hits the meter with a force of 4, earning last place and 0 points for Team Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 10 Battle: Laxus vs. Ivan After coming last in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day three, the organizers choose Alexei, a disguised Ivan Dreyar, to compete for Raven Tail. *Ivan Dreyar, aka Alexei battles Laxus Dreyar from Team Fairy Tail B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 8 *Ivan Dreyar loses the battle and his real identity is revealed, causing his and his team's arrest and disqualification from the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13-16 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Raven Tail Members